(Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition) Day 1
Next Chapter... The former Celebrity Manhunt host sat on his desk as the camera shot "Hello fellow audience. I am Josh Murrow from Celebrity Manhunt, and I will be the host for this season's Couples Therapy: Total Drama edition. I am sure many of you are thinking "what does a talk show know about therapy?". Actually, before I decided to bless your hearts by appearing on TV, I was a therapist and got a PHD in Social Work and Psychology. Enough about me (for now), the format of the show is that 5 couples from Total Drama (whose relationships are far from perfect) live in a loft home for 20 days, where I will get to the root of their relationship and what causes them to act in their relationship. Who are our couples?" ---- "I am Courtney; the CIT from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, and All Stars, and I am most remembered for dating the badboy Duncan. Our relationship was tumultuous to say the least" she chuckled, with her boyfriend agreeing. "Definitely. She had this pole so stuck up that tight ass; which is still kind of there today" he mumbled, earning him a hit "Hey, it's true". She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she talked "Well, we had a...belligerent attraction from Day 1, but something about his...oozing badboy sex appeal drew me in. It was something exciting that I wanted to try out". "She had this hot, fiery demeanour about her that I liked, and I knew I had to have her" he said matter of factly before continuing "Well let's just say that we loved hard and hated hard. It was at first fun, but then the hate started dominating". "It dominated because you were flirting with that Goth girl to bug me". He corrected angrily "That happened LATER. Well, I broke up with her" which she interrupted "No, I broke up with him for being a two timer. So, we went through All Stars, not talking, and he went to jail for arson. After All Stars, I continued schooling, and for a Bachelors and Masters in Law" Duncan looked at his girlfriend, waiting for her to finish "So I did jail time for about 2-3 years, and then Courtney became my lawyer's assistant, and then we hooked up again". "I was being mentored and I helped get him out of jail as my mentor and I looked over his case. We have been happy together for about 3 years, but our old formula has returned" she spoke. He took over "Well, she signed us for this show because we have not went to therapy, and she thinks it will benefit us". "Things have been a bit better, but in order for us to move forward to the next step, we need to go to therapy. I want to make this time work right for us". ---- Sam and Dakota sat beside one another on a couch as the camera was rolling to film "Well, uh, hi. I am Sam". "And I am Dakota, and we are one of the 2 couples from Total Drama Revenge of the Island" she greeted before she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. He stammered before speaking "When I signed up for ROTI, I never expected to get a girlfriend, or to really last that far in the competition. It was just something that I wanted to try". "And I certainly did not expect to find such a sweet man like Sam. What I did expect was a spinoff of my life, a modelling contract, acting roles, and to be offered a recording deal, but that never happened" saying the last part sadly. She continued "We were there for a few days, and he randomly flirted with me. To be honest, I was a bit turned off because at the time, I only knew that he was a gamer who say around and did nothing else. He kept on trying the entire day, and then I was voted off 2nd. I knew I had to go back in the game. I knew I had to go back in the limelight, and something about Sam made me...curious; in a good way. He was cute and I wanted to see him again, so I did. He had this good spirit to him. Wow, I talked a lot" causing them to laugh. He wrapped his arm around her "It is okay babe. I knew deep down, that she had an enlightening soul, bubbliness, and a strong personality that I needed to be around. Then when she became an intern, we connected. No one else was really taking me seriously, and she was the only one that was. Of course I was eliminated soon enough" he chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. She sighed as she realized what was coming next "Then there was the "Dakotazoid era". That...I am trying not to cry. The one thing that it did was make Sam and I's relationship stronger. He was the only one who too cared for me, did not feel ashamed or sorry for me and I still felt like I was a human being" struggling not to cry. "You all must be wondering why we are here than. Dakota has been more than determined to get her career that she wanted to back on track, which strained our relationship" Sam sighed sadly. Dakota defended herself "You just don't understand Sam. 5 years have passed since Total Drama All Stars, and I am 22 and did not do anything with my life. I am behind. You are already working for a Nintendo store; I have nothing. He just does not understand". Sam got defensive "Don't belittle me and act like I do not know anything". She gave him a kiss on the cheek to ease him "I am not. Just trying to give some more insight". ---- The blonde couple were sitting on the beach, ready for the cameras to film them "Ready, set, go" the camera man demanded. They cuddled as Bridgette spoke "I am Bridgette". "And I am Geoff" he continued, with them saying at the same time "And we are the blonde, relaxed, cool couple from Total Drama" before giggling from saying the same thing at the same time. "Aw Schmoopy Schmoo, that was so cute. Anyways, when we met in Total Drama, we just...clicked. Sure I found him to be a bit awkward whenever we talked, but he was hot, genuine, nice, down-to-earth, cute when he is nervous, and so much more. I could not resist him anymore, and we hooked up when we went for a swim". "You were looking at my abs and muscles all day" he added, causing her to blush. "We surfed and chatted the entire time, up until I was eliminated thanks to his prick friend Duncan. Dude was just mad that Courtney was gone" saying the last part bitterly. "How could I vote off my babe" he asked, giving her a peck "I was seriously bummed, but when I was booted, things heated up. A lot. Lets just say dude was getting laid about 3 times a day" nodding his head arrogantly, earning a light slap from his wife as she blushed. "I don't know what came over me. All I was thinking about was running my hands through his silky hair, dominant muscles, and riding him. This lasted for... a good year. When we were not doing that, we were on the aftermaths, and arguing over the dumbest things. Most of them involved Geoff getting too cocky and his ego growing. It was a very pleasurable, but draining pattern we had for a while". "She was worried about girls sending me naked photos, naughty letters, and even me looking at any girl, so we broke up. Turns out she was the one who would cheat" muttering the last part bitterly. "You are STILL not over that" she angrily seethed. He nervously looked at her as he ran his hand through his hair "Babe, you hurt me a lot. I never cheated on you, and you were always the more put together one out of all of us. You knew how cheating broke apart my family, so it opened old wounds. It also did not help that it was with that evil latin poser". She reached around to his neck and started massaging it "I was naughty, but you sure punished me for it. Anyways, we got engaged when we were 19, and got married when we were 20; 4 years after we first went steady". He moaned as she massaged him "Yeahh. There are some trust issues and arguments every once in a while, and I am afraid that things between us will get worse with everything that has happened, and our upbringings. Things are always coming in the way". ---- Mike and Zoey spoke at the same time "We are Mike and Zoey from TDROTI and TDAS". Zoey took over "I think I should start first. If it is okay with you" earning a nod from her husband. "Well, things have not always been easy for us, and things are still not easy. You see, Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder, and Mike gets...very insecure. At first it was about his personality disorder, but now it is about everything". He turned around, and felt a way with the way she outright said it "Shouldn't we start with the good things, and how we came to be?". She sighed before easily agreeing with him "Why not". He then started explaining "As soon as we laid eyes on one another as we were on the boat that was carrying us to the island, I KNEW she was the one, and she KNEW I was the one. We bonded over action films, being lonely in childhood, being quirky, and other things. I would say...by the second challenge, we were getting ready to go steady". Zoey spoke up "At the time, many people around us, and the audience looked at us like we were crazy for automatically going out...pretty much, but we had that spark that was undeniable. And my mother said to always follow the heart, so we did". Mike tensed up as he remembered what else happened "Then there was my personality Vito (who is like The Situation from Jersey Shore) was exposed and fell for Anne Maria. That caused so much drama, and it was like I was a two-timer, but it wasn't me, so technically I was not. The worst thing was that I would reappear and not know why Zoey is and. It was very frustrating". She added "I am SO glad Anne Maria moved on to that other ROTI contestant. So we finally got together, and All Stars happened". Not wanting to re-live the memories, Mike demanded "We are not going to talk about that. My worst moment I have ever experienced. I caused a lot of hurt to others". Zoey blushed as she recollected what happened next "Right after the finale, Mike proposed to me, and of course I accepted. We were 17 at the time, and neither of our families approved of it. Whenever both of our families would meet, there was always a bunch of fighting". "We were going to wait 3 years before getting married, but it was too much, so we eloped when we were 18. Cameron and Gwen were our witnesses" he smiled from the memories of their elopement. "We have been married for 4 years, and things have been bumpy to say the least. Mike has never been really secure with anything in his life because of his MPD, so even when he got that under control, he would feel insecure about me, and stuff, where he would kind of neglect me at times. I...I cant be neglected. It is something I have trouble with. I will be the first one to admit it. ---- Harold and LeShawna were sitting on their front lawn as they were interviewed by the producers "I am the gentlemanly Harold, and she is the luscious LeShawna from Total Drama". She blushed from Harold's chivalry "Oh Harold, you are always such the charmer. I remember when we first met, it was not pleasant. I wanted to beat up the rude, snobbish redhead, but I sure was wrong about him. I always found something about him...interesting to say the least". "Of course you did milady, and I felt the same way about you. You had this...sexy sass and confidence, that I was smitten with. I had never seen such a bold, vivacious sex goddess like you before. I knew you were out of my league, so I had to do something big; write erotic and romantic love letters". She bit her lips as she reminisced form the blissful memories "Oh yes Harold. Some were romantic, others were naughty. I was antsy for days, wondering who it was. When you revealed that it was you; I lost it, and we went out. While we were separated, I realized that we rushed into things, and I broke up with him. I thought at the time that it was the spur of the moment, but I was wrong". "We continued to keep contact, and our relationship was...interesting in TDA. When I would see her flirt with people like Alejandro and Justin; it bruised my ego a bit, but we would always find ourselves run back to each other". She looked down embarrassed ly "Yeah, TDA was definitely not the best. I was just so stressed with everything. I...I don't know why I acted the way I did". He crosses his arms as he let out "You let other's opinions influence you more than you think you do. Even to this day". She obnoxiously turned her head to him "Uh uh Harold. That is not how it is". "I know how you seize up when your family talks about me or when we are over there" telling her with no emotion. She rolled her eyes "Whatever. Well we went our separate ways with him being a Drama Brother, and I appearing all a bunch of Reality TV shows. We hooked up again and officially after we got the early boot in TDWT. It was nice just to hang with Harold, with no stress of the competition". "We had been together beforehand. Anyways, there are a lot of underlying issues that always finds itself creeping up. When we get mad, neither of us want to apologize easily" he revealed, with her nodding "Don't we know it". ---- Duncan and Courtney were the first ones to enter in the vacation house, as they walked up the path with their suitcases "This is a rad vacation home. I could stay here for the rest of our lives" Duncan sighed from looking at the vacation home. Courtney walked up into the home easily, as he carried all of the luggage. She saw the Hawaiian themed kitchen and ran to it excitedly "Duncan, look. There is a bar, an island counter, and a TV in the kitchen. Geoff and Bridgette are going to love this when they show up. He was struggling to bring all of the bags in the house "You know, it would have been nice if you know, took a few bags" he complained. She looked at him struggling, and felt no remorse "No thanks. Who else do you think is going to be here?" she curiously wondered. He finally dropped the suitcases and collapsed on the couch, heaving "We know "Gidgette" is gonna be here; such a dumb name. I hope Al and Heather are not here, but they think they are perfect, so that is a no. I wonder who Gwen is dating from the show now? She has a list". One of their roommates for the show entered the house, with a servant bringing their luxuries "HELLO EVERYONE" with the obnoxious cheer from Dakota, with her boyfriend nervously waiting, with Duncan and Courtney trying to form a nice welcoming face. Courtney and Duncan are in the confessional, with her venting "I have never really gotten a chance to meet Dakota, but she is really...peppy and loud. Even when I was on the same team as Sam in All Stars, he was a non factor". He was rubbing his ears "She shouts so much. She makes Lindsay seem like that quiet man from ROTI. Oh, who is Sam?" It was very clear that the two couples felt awkward. Sam wanted to start conversation, but stuttered as he began "Uuuhh, how did you two get back together? Your breakup was the nastiest to ever surface Reality Television? Cheating on LIVE television". He was received 2 sour faces from the couple "Thanks for reassuring that...ummmm...Sam. I watched you two from Revenge of the Island; the one where you turned into that green, slimy monster". Duncan carelessly commented "Yeah, that was rad, still". Dakota was forming fist balls as Sam tried to calm down an obviously angry Dakota "It is nice that you enjoyed my most dark and traumatizing moment of my life". Techno music was heard from outside, which caused one couple to cheer up "Dunky, you know who that is" the CIT cheered. Their friends Bridgette and Geoff boomed in the room "What's up homies" he greeted as he rushed to Duncan and they shared a handshake, as Bridgette ran to hug Courtney "Aww, it has been such a long time". "I know, there is a lot to catch up on. Dakota and Sam went into a confessional, and he confessed "Well, so far, I am not really liking Duncan and Courtney. They are very cold, harsh, and brutal". "And it was SO not cool how they acted to us" she added. "Bridgette and Geoff seem nice enough, but they barely pay attention to anyone but themselves, and Duncan and Courtney". He continued "We are just hoping there is another couple from our generation here as well". The 2 couples from TDI continued to talk, as Sam awkwardly greeted them "Uh, hey blonde dudes. We are Dakota and Sam". This caught their attention, and Bridgette finally recognized Dakota "Oh, I remember you two. Sam is so much...thinner, and Dakota's hair is so...green. You have an oranger tint, but I am glad that you are not Dakotazoid". "Thanks Bridgette. I wonder who else is coming". All of a sudden, the three couples wait at the door; curious as to who will be the next couple to arrive. A car pulled in, but they could not tell who is in the car, until a marker-type redhead was revealed through the window "Ooh, I know who it is now" Sam said out loud, before continuing "I thought they were perfect and had no problems". Courtney chimed in "That is what Zoey always threw around in AS. She seemed so clingy to him before. Hopefully she grew out of it". The most famous (or infamous) couple of ROTI came out of the car, and smiled seeing the people that were there "Hey everyone" he greeted the others, as Zoey gave everyone a hug (which creeped out some). "Duncan, it is so nice to see you again" the redhead greeted as she gave him the most welcoming hug, which lasted a bit too long for Courtney's liking; glaring at her. They broke their hug, and Zoey went inside. Mike was finishing greeting Dakota and Sam as he went over to greet Duncan "Hey" extending his hand. Duncan turned around "I am gonna put our stuff in the bedroom princess" and walked back inside; completely snubbing him. Everyone felt the instant tension, and Courtney realized that she was forced to apologize "I am so sorry for my boyfriend's rudeness" before rushing back to him. Mike also went inside, leaving Bridgette, Geoff, Dakota, and Sam being the only ones waiting outside. "So, who do you three think is going to be the final couple. I am hoping it is not Alejandro and Heather. His wife rolled her eyes, knowing Geoff was going to send a dig about the situation "Of course you wouldn't. I don't either. It might be Owen and Izzy". Dakota shook her head "They are the most stable of all the couples. It has to be Brick and Jo". Sam guessed "Naw, it is Sierra and Cody". Their answers would all be proven wrong, as they heard the song "When I Cry" by The Drama Brothers as a reckless driver (LeShawna) pulled up in the driveway. Bridgette has not seen LeShawna in a year, so when they were both outside, they ran to one another and engaged in a huge squeal and hug session "Awww girl, I have missed you so much". "You too LeShawna. You lost some weight. You look good". Harold got out and pulled some of the suitcases with him as he gave handshakes to Geoff, Dakota, and Sam "Hey everyone. Nice to be here. Who else is here". Geoff laughed as he knew he was not going to like a couple being present as Sam responded "Oh, Mike and Zoey are here, as well as...Courtney and Duncan". The geek on obnoxiously rolled his eyes as he complained "Those pains are back together? And here? Our Couples therapy is going to be twice as stressful with them here." LeShawna and Harold did their first confessional as she spoke "Well, we were here for about an hour, and I have to say that I am liking most of the couples", with Harold laughing "Except Duncan and Courtney, right?". She shook her head slowly "Yeah. From what we have seen of Mike and Zoey so far, they are eh. I am excited for this journey for me, you, and us". Mike an Zoey went to do a confessional "Well, I was hoping that Gwen would be here. It is kind of weird seeing Dakota after all of these years, especially with me voting her off after wanting to be friends". He put his hands on her for reassurance "Don't worry. Things will be fine. I wonder what the first thing we all will do as a group will be?" ---- Dining Room The 5 couples slowly walked in the dining room to sit down, with Josh at the end of the table to signify his authority. They were all a bit shocked that a talk show host is supposedly their therapist. "You are our therapist? That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard" the large and in charge girl shaded, causing everyone to laugh and for Josh to give them a dead straight look. "Actually, I have a PhD in Social Work, and that took almost all of my 20s. At the same time, I was working backstage for Celebrity Manhunt, and getting promotion after promotion. I had to choose both as I was legally a therapist, and..." He was cut off with many of them yelling "CAN YOU GET ONTO WHAT THE PURPOSE OF US BEING HERE IS?". His eyes widened by the other's bluntness, and moved his hands to signal them to calm down "Okay, okay then. This season of Couples Therapy: Total Drama edition will involve many group activities, couple activities. individual activities, group therapy sessions, couple therapy sessions, and individual therapy sessions. We will be here for exactly 3 weeks, 21 days, and it will be very emotional for each and every single one of you. It will NOT be easy for any of you. Now each of you share with everyone your feelings about being here and what you are hoping to get out of this. Let's start with Mike and Zoey". They were sitting at the end, and Zoey spoke "Well, we married 4 years ago, and when we were 18. I know it is not the smartest for us to do, but there is this undeniable spark between us, and we went through so much in those 2 years. The faults of wedding young" with others giving them a major side-eye, with Mike speaking "We both need affection and nurturing, and that, with the drama with our family has caused some serious strain. We both wanted to be here to work things out". Josh hummed in shock "I never expected you two to really suffer through issues that were not directly from his MPD. Your turn Dakota and Sam". Dakota somewhat bitterly revealed "Sam wanted us here. He apparently feels a way with me trying to restart my career that I am behind on. I feel like he is understanding me less and less and I am not the same 16 year old girl I was back in ROTI". Sam sighed as he spoke "It is not that I don't understand her. I feel like things has changed because she spends more time trying to start her career. Our communication has fallen flat, and our lives have become separate, so I want to fix that by coming here". Harold raised his hands like he was in school "Can I go next?" With Josh giving him the approving nod. The couple look at one another before he spoke "Well, we both decided to come here. Issues about how her family and stuff see our relationship, both of us having a big mouth, and old issues keep on repeating and resurfacing. All I can say is that when we are good, we are excellent, but we both like to carry grudges". She was trying to find something to add onto that, but found nothing "My sugarbaby pretty much covered it" and giggled nervously. Bridgette volunteered "I think Geoff and I should go next". He kissed her on the lips "No problem. Well, it was a mutual decision to come here. We are both very laid back people, but the things that happened between TDA and late TDWT still affect us. A lot happened to us and around us, that made us a lot less...cherry and positive as before. We grew up, and that kind of made us a bt more pessimistic at times, and towards each other". No one really believed them as Bridgette explained "He is...I don't want to say possessive because he lets me do pretty much the same things, but he gets jealous a lot quicker than before." Josh was looking for this couple the most; they were the most controversial, dramatic, and it would be so fun to analyze the sociology of their relationship "When I heard you two were back together; I was shocked. So, what are you two doing here?". Duncan crossed his arms "She wanted us to be here. I kind of get it, but I still think it is not really necessary. She elbowed him as she explained "We have done a lot of damage to our relationship. When I was an assistant for his lawyer for the Arson case, I did not want to admit that I missed him, but things heated up. I knew that this has been a pattern for us, and he has refused to do certain...couple therapy activities. Things need to be better this time. Josh was thrilled with some of their motivations and stories "Well, that was a bit something. I wi let you know that there is a 10:00 curfew each night, because the emotional roller coaster you all will be on will be tiring. There is also no alcohol and drugs on the premises. You all currently passed the drug test, and it is very important to be sober. There are producers and security in the home if you need to contact anyone. This was a good start to our journey, and goodnight. Tomorrow will of be an easy day". Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition